


Positive

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Abortion, Mentions of miscarriage, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Fíli came home, he found Tauriel and Kíli sitting on the couch in the living room."<br/>And they have some good news for him this time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the series. Enjoy.  
> As always, comments are very much appreciated.  
> Unbetaed.

When Fíli came home, he found Tauriel and Kíli sitting on the couch in the living room.

Or, rather, Tauriel was sitting while Kíli was lying on the couch, his head resting on her lap while her fingers played absentmindedly with his hair. Both looked expectantly at him.

Fíli took his time to hang his messanger bag on the coat rack and shedding his shoes. “You guys are bored or something?” he asked while heading into the kitchen, opening the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer. “Fíli, can you please come in here for a sec? We need to tell you something!” Kíli called impatiently. Fíli chuckled, but obeyed his little brother. Meanwhile Kíli wasn't lying on the couch anymore but sitting next to Tauriel.

Taking a swig from his beer, Fíli entered the living room again. “So? What is it you have to tell me?” he asked, looking from one to the other. Kíli seemed to be about to burst while Tauriel just appeared content. Nevertheless, they waited a moment, exchanged a glance and after a slight nod from Tauriel, Kíli exclaimed, “We are pregnant!” Fíli almost dropped his beer. “What? Are you sure?” he asked. Tauriel nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I'm almost a week late and did a pregnancy test this morning. It was positive!”

“Oh my, that's great, Tauriel!” Fíli said and crossed the room, kneeling down in front of her, taking both of her hands into his, kissing them. Tauriel beamed. Then he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. “We did it, Fee! We got her pregnant again. Now, we will become fathers!”

Fíli reciprocated his brother's hug, but couldn't help to feel a little bit worried. A couple of months ago, they had already been in this situation. And it ended badly. Of course, he hoped for the best, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't miscarry again. Or something else could go wrong.

“What's up?” Tauriel asked, running a hand through his long, blond curls. “Aren't you happy?” She studied his face with her intense, green eyes. Fíli forced himself to smile. He didn't want to burden her with his worries. “Of course, I'm happy,” he answered, taking her face between his hands, kissing her lips. Then he stood up.

“Come on, let's go out tonight, let's celebrate! Where are Gimli and Legolas?” Tauriel shrugged. “I don't know for sure, but I think Gimli is still at university and Legolas is at the gallery, planning his exhibition.”

Fíli nodded. It would have been nice to include them as well, knowing that Gimli was still mourning a child he didn't even know existed until it was too late and that Legolas, who was convinced to never have children on his own, would love Tauriel's child with all his heart. But if they had other things to do, well then they would celebrate with Tauriel's twin brother and their cousin later.

Nevertheless, tonight Fíli wanted to take out his little brother and their girlfriend for a nice dinner.

 


End file.
